The Valentine's Dance!
by Hikari Kagami
Summary: The Valentine's Dance at Fairy Tail is upcoming, and it looks like Natsu wants to ask a certain teammate with blonde hair...! How will the dance turn out? A Fairy Tail oneshot with lots of NaLu, a little Gruvia and Rowen Please read, review, and favorite! If you don't like, please don't hate! -Hikari-chan


The Valentine's Dance

"Ahh… It's been a little quiet recently, after winning the Grand Magic Games." Lucy laid her head on the table.

"It's never too quiet in this guild," Carla commented.

Lucy got up. "Maybe I'll do a job. I haven't done one in a while." She walked over to the request board. "Oh! Where's Natsu?"

"I think he might be at your house, Lucy-san," Wendy told her. "He said that he was looking for you."

"He always comes to my place, doesn't he…" Lucy sighed. "I'll go home to see what he wants."

* * *

~The Valentine's Dance!~

* * *

Lucy opened the door to her apartment to find a sleeping Natsu.

"He really was in my room!" she exclaimed.

"Lucy… where are you…" Natsu murmured in his sleep.

She shook her head. "This has been going on for a while… I guess I really don't mind." She smiled. "He's cute when he's asleep."

She stepped over to him. "Ah!" She tripped, closing her eyes to avoid the worst of the impact.

The crash never came. Lucy opened her eyes to find two strong arms around her.

"Careful, Lucy," a boy with spiky pink hair said.

Lucy looked up. Natsu had caught her. "S… sorry!" Lucy exclaimed, flustered. She scrambled to her feet.

"There something wrong, Lucy?" Natsu asked, clearly oblivious.

"N-nothing!" Lucy stammered.

Natsu frowned, but he shrugged it off. "Let's go work, work!"

"Why so suddenly?" Lucy asked.

"We haven't done a job as a team in a while. It's always with that ice brain!" Natsu jeered.

"So that's what it was… What's the job?" Lucy responded.

"Well, I haven't decided yet…" Natsu rubbed his head apologetically.

"You haven't decided and you have the nerve to come into my room?!" Lucy demanded.

She sighed. "Let's go pick one out then." She picked up her keys and opened the door.

"Let's go!" Natsu echoed.

* * *

~The Valentine's Dance!~

* * *

"There aren't any good jobs today, are there?" Lucy mused.

Natsu sighed.

"Natsu was really looking forward to doing a job with you," Mirajane said. "It's too bad."

With that, Natsu slumped into a chair.

"Oh, Lucy-san!" Wendy called. She skipped over, carrying a slip of paper.

"What's that?" Lucy asked. She took the slip of paper and read it. "A dance?"

Mirajane walked over. "It's for Valentine's Day! It'll be fun."

Cana leaned on the bar counter. "Ugh, I want a boyfriend."

"Not that again!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What about it?" Cana complained.

"The last time you mentioned it, you told me of a fateful encounter," Lucy recalled.

"Lucy's birthday," Happy called.

"It wasn't my birthday!" Lucy shrieked.

"You met Natsu on that day and joined Fairy Tail," Mira said.

"Ohh? Was Natsu your fateful encounter?" Cana asked, sitting on a barrel of alcohol.

"Well, yeah, he was. He was the reason I joined the guild," Lucy said.

"But, you two act like a couple, don't you?" Mirajane asked.

"What?! Where did you get that idea?" Lucy demanded.

"You two are always together." Erza joined in.

"We're a team," Natsu stated, nibbling on fire. "Aren't we supposed to stick together?"

"That's true, but weren't you, Natsu, and Happy the original team?" Wendy inquired.

"Don't go ganging up on me! I already told you I don't like Natsu in that way!" Lucy huffed.

"But he llllllllllikes you!" Happy exclaimed.

"Enough with that!" Lucy protested, flailing her arms. "A-anyways, when is the dance?" she asked, flustered.

"Of course, it's on Valentine's Day!" Mira crowed.

"I can't wait! It seems fun!" Wendy exclaimed, ignoring Lucy's flustered outburst.

Lucy waved her hand. "I might go. It depends on if I feel like it, though."

"Come on, Lu-chan! It seems fun, so let's go together as friends!" Levy smiled. She then smirked. "Don't you want to go with Natsu though?"

"Stop iiiiiiiiit!" she whined. She whirled around and began to stalk out, only to trip over a barrel and fall.

"Lu-chan, are you okay?" Levy asked.

"My ankle hurts!" Lucy hissed.

Wendy rushed forward. "I can heal it, but you might feel a little drowsy," Wendy said.

Lucy nodded. Wendy stepped up to her and began healing.

She sighed with relief and eventually nodded off.

"Someone has to take her home. Natsu-san, can you carry her home?" Wendy smiled at Natsu.

"What? I have to carry her?!" Natsu demanded.

"Hurry up, Natsu! Work it!" Levy quoted.

"Dammit!" Natsu picked Lucy up and dashed out the guild.

After he left, Levy smirked. "He didn't realize Happy could've taken him."

"Levy, you did that on purpose?" Mirajane winked at her.

Wendy giggled nervously. "Well, they seem compatible with each other."

A resounding "yes!" echoed through the guild.

* * *

~The Valentine's Dance!~

* * *

Lucy blinked open her eyes to find herself being carried by Natsu.

"Natsu's carrying me?… His back is warm…" Lucy thought before closing her eyes again.

* * *

~The Valentine's Dance!~

* * *

When Lucy woke again, the sun had already set, and she found herself in her bed.

She flexed her ankle. "It's okay," she murmured.

She turned over and saw a familiar scarf.

"What's this doing he- wait a second." She tugged it, and cherry-pink hair appeared.

"What are you doing here?!" Lucy hissed.

Natsu sleepily opened his eyes. "Oh, Lucy, you're awake."

"I asked you what you were doing here!"

"I brought you home after you fell asleep." Natsu sat up and frowned.

Lucy bit back a harsh reply. "Wait… you brought me home?"

"Well, yeah," Natsu said, rubbing his head.

"Th-thanks…" Lucy murmured, looking down.

Natsu grinned at her.

"Anyways, I'll treat you to dinner as thanks, but that's it, so you can stop sneaking into my house all the time!" Lucy huffed quickly. "Just let me get dressed, and don't you dare look." She pointed at him, picked out clothing from her closet, and dashed into the bathroom.

Natsu looked out the window. "It's not like I'd want to peek anyways." His face was brushed with a slight blush.

She came out of the bathroom. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

~The Valentine's Dance!~

* * *

"Geez, Natsu, eat a little slower! You're getting food all over the place!" Lucy complained, looking pointedly at Natsu.

"The bill at this point is going to be huge…" Lucy sighed.

"Lucy, don't you remember the first day we met?" Natsu asked between bites.

"The first day?…" Lucy mused. Shortly after I met him, I payed for his meal! "What about it?"

Lucy looked up at Natsu, who had suddenly stopped eating.

Why did he stop?! Normally he doesn't… Or is it…

Lucy leaned back a little, her face slightly flushed.

There's no way he'd ask me… Would he?

"Lucy, are you going to the d-dance?" he asked nervously.

"Well, maybe with Levy. I don't have a da-" Lucy stopped.

_Wait. What is he doing?! There's no way I can go with him… I'll have to turn him down… We're teammates… Aghhhh! I'm so confused!_

"A date?" Natsu tilted his head. "What's that?"

_He doesn't know and he had the nerve to ask me about the dance?! He's so infuriating!_

"Anyways… I'll leave now. It's getting late. I'll pay and then I can leave." Lucy put her money down on the table and got up to leave.

"Wait, Lucy." Natsu grabbed her hand as she rose.

"N-Natsu?"

"I'll take you home. It's not safe for you to go out alone."

"O-oh, um, okay."

As they stepped outside, Lucy winced. "It's cold…"

Soundlessly, Natsu took off his scarf and wrapped it around her.

Lucy turned around and stared at him.

"What? You said you were cold. I don't feel it."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks…"

"Don't mention it." He looked back at Lucy to see her looking at him.

Natsu turned away with a slight blush. "Tch…" He covered her eyes with his scarf.

"Hey! Natsu, what are you doing?" she cried, surprised.

"We're here," Natsu muttered.

"Thanks for taking me home… Natsu."

She opened the door and stepped inside.

"See you later, then, Natsu."

Natsu nodded in her direction and started walking away.

"Oh, Lucy?"

"Hmm?" She turned around.

"Were you the one that cleaned my and Happy's place?"

"Oh, that? Yeah…"

"Well, thanks."

"No problem. Now, you can stop coming into my house uninvited!" Lucy called after him. She then turned back around and walked into her room.

"Mhm…" Natsu glanced at her again and began walking away.

* * *

~The Valentine's Dance!~

* * *

Lucy stretched and sat up in her bed.

"The Valentine's Dance is today, isn't it…" Lucy murmured. "I think I'll make a gift for everyone later at the Valentine's Dance."

Suddenly she heard a thump. She jumped, startled.

"What was that?!" She looked behind her. "Natsu?!"

She looked down. Natsu's scarf was wrapped around her.

"Oh, right… Natsu lent me his scarf…"

A familiar blue cat flew in from the window and sat on Natsu's head. "Natsu came to see if he could get his scarf back!" Happy said.

"He can have it back." Lucy held out Natsu's scarf to him.

"Thanks, Lucy."

Natsu got up and stood.

"Did you stay the night at my place, Natsu? Or did you sneak in, as usual?" Lucy asked.

Natsu looked out the window sheepishly.

"I knew it! You sneaked in!" Lucy waved her arms. "Didn't I tell you not to anymore?!"

"We just came to say 'Happy Valentine's Day' to you, ya know," Natsu complained.

He came all the way for that?! Wait… that's actually really sweet of him…

"Y-you did? W-well, thanks…"

"Lucy, what's the matter? You seem… different lately. Like how your face is pink right now." Natsu pointed.

"I-it is?!" Lucy dashed to the bathroom to look in the mirror.

_What just happened?! There's no way I could've blushed because of him!_

"Lucy, you okay?" Natsu called out from her room.

"Y-yeah!" She quickly dressed and stepped out the bathroom.

"Let's go to the guild now that Lucy's ready!" Happy said.

"You guys go ahead first. I'm making a surprise for the guild, okay?" Lucy smiled. "I'll be sure to make one especially for you!" She winked at him.

_Especially for him?! What am I saying?!_

"Now hurry up and get out of here!" Lucy pushed him and Happy out the door.

Lucy leaned against the door and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now since that's over with, I'll go shopping!" Lucy smiled. She grabbed her bag, pulled on her boots, and hopped out the door.

* * *

~The Valentine's Dance!~

* * *

Lucy entered the market and took out a list.

"To make it… I'll need to buy a lot of stuff then. It's a good thing I saved up a lot of money when I last went on job with Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed.

_Natsu?… This is no time to be reminiscing! You have to finish making it before the dance later today!_

"That's a lot of stuff you're buying," the vendor commented.

"Really? Well, I'm making a lot of something today for Valentine's Day." Lucy laid her money down and picked up her items.

"Now that I've bought everything, time to get making!" Lucy grinned.

* * *

~The Valentine's Dance!~

* * *

Lucy opened the door to the guild.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" she announced happily, carrying a large basket adorned with a pink ribbon.

"Oh, Lucy! What's in the basket?" Natsu called.

"It's a treat for everyone!" Lucy proclaimed. She dragged the basket to a counter and passed a small wrapped box to everyone.

"Oh? What's this?" Gray asked.

"It's chocolate for everyone!" Lucy replied happily.

"It took me all afternoon to make these, so be happy about them!" Lucy huffed, temporarily pouting.

Natsu sat next to Lucy, his back facing her. "Thanks, Luce, but for the others? Especially Gray…" he muttered.

Lucy continued passing out boxes of chocolate.

"Oh! Aren't you guys preparing for the Valentine's Dance?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, Lucy-san. Didn't you notice?" Wendy smiled and motioned to the guild hall. "We finally finished after decorating and preparing all day."

"Wow! It's pretty! I didn't notice it before," Lucy said.

"Oh, Lucy's here." A groggy Cana awoke from her sleep. She flipped out a card to glance at the time. "Geez, it's almost time for the dance. It starts in fifteen minutes," she added.

"Fifteen minutes?! I'll be right back! I have to change my clothes!" Lucy exclaimed, looking down at her clothing.

* * *

~The Valentine's Dance!~

* * *

Lucy arrived at the guild again, this time more cleanly dressed.

"Wow! They really went all out with the decorations and such!" Lucy gushed, looking at the guild hall. "It looks completely different than normal!"

Spotlights moved around the hall, illuminating the darkness.

Suddenly, a familiar figure with a scarf came out from the crowd.

"It's so crowded here! I can't find anyone!"

He spotted Lucy. "Oh! Lucy! There you are!"

"Oh, Natsu?!" Lucy exclaimed. She followed him back into the crowd. "There really are a lot of people here…"

The crowd threatened to separate the two.

Thoughtlessly, Lucy reached out for Natsu and grasped his hand.

Natsu turned around, and the crowd parted, a spotlight resting directly on the two.

"It looks like Lucy and Natsu are hitting it off as usual today!" a voice announced.

Lucy looked up to see Mirajane smiling at her. "Mira?!"

Mirajane winked at her and moved the spotlight somewhere else. She continued announcing her favored couples of the night as the music droned on.

"Natsu, wait for me!" Lucy cried as he continued pushing through the throng of people.

Natsu reached back toward Lucy. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. "Don't get too far away, now."

Suddenly, the crowd of people closed in on the two, pushing and shoving them closer together.

Lucy was pushed into Natsu's arms.

_What?… No way… WHO DID THIS?!_

_But… it's not like I mind…_

"Well, it looks like it's nearing the end of the dance!" Mirajane announced.

The crowd responded with complaint.

"Just kidding! We'll keep it going, but the naming of the Valentine's Dance couple is close by!" Mira proclaimed.

"Be sure to pick which couple you like the most!" she added. She began playing a slow dancing song.

"L-Lucy…" Natsu began.

_What? He wants to dance with me?!_

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

_He really asked me?!_

"O-oh, okay." Lucy took Natsu's extended hand and began stepping in tune to the music.

_This feels really weird… Dancing with Natsu… Maybe he li- no, that couldn't be it… could it? And do I like him back?_

The two continued dancing together. Lucy gazed around the hall.

_Juvia with Gray… Gajeel with Levy… Wendy with… Romeo? That's cute._

"Alright, everyone! It's time to announce who the Valentine's Dance couple is!" Mirajane crowed from the balcony.

"Who is it, who is it?" the crowd called back.

"The Valentine's Dance couple is…"

The spotlights flashed wildly.

"Natsu and Lucy!"

* * *

~The Valentine's Dance!~

* * *

"The Valentine's Dance couple is… Natsu and Lucy!"

The crowd cheered. "Natsu! Lucy!"

What?! Me and Lucy?! There's no way…!

"Lucy."

Natsu's voice droned out all the rest.

_There's no way this is happening…!_

He leaned toward Lucy. "I like you," he whispered in her ear.

_There's no way that just happened. No. Way._

Then, while Lucy was still slightly stunned, he leaned in closer…

And kissed her.

_W-what's going on?! Natsu's… kissing me?! I can't believe he's so dense and so knowing at the same time!…_

Gradually, Lucy forgot her thoughts and slipped her hands in Natsu's.

"They're so cute!"

* * *

~The Valentine's Dance!~

* * *

The Valentine's Dance ended late.

Natsu ended up carrying Lucy back to her home.

However, he didn't mind.

* * *

That was the most adorable NaLu fanfiction I have ever written.

Enjoy~!

Read, review, and favorite!

-  
Hikari-chan


End file.
